


3

by Pound67



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Bruce Has Too Many Kids, Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, References to Depression, batfam, batfamily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pound67/pseuds/Pound67
Summary: A new 'hero' shows up in Gotham, and it looks like they're following in Red Hood's footsteps.





	1. Welcome to Gotham Buddy

When Jason heard whispers on the street about a new villan while he was in the middle of patrol, he was naturally curious to see who was brave enough to start shit, especially in his territory.  
What he didn't expect to see when he landed on a roof, was what seemed to be a re-design of his Red Hood costume on some random dude, running around Crime Alley threatening drug dealers to the underlings of mob bosses 

Well. Jason didn't exactly know that they were dealers at first.

That's why he has the -surprisingly short- 'villain' held over the edge of a roof by his collar while demanding answers like, "Who the fuck you are?" and "Why are you in my fucking turf"

To say the least, Red Hood's almost surprised when the guy doesn't start screaming for help and trying to get away. Almost surprised. Almost.  
But, he nearly drops the guy when a deep, mechanical voice suddenly starts talking, and Hood has to take a breath and readjust his hold onto the black jacket that the dude's wearing in order to keep from throwing him off the roof on accident. Sure, he wouldn't really regret it, but the relationship with the rest of the bat brood is starting to inprove, and Jason feels like it would be more trouble than its worth to try to explain how he 'accidentally' threw a guy off a three-story roof. So, Jason tightens his grip, not that the guys seems to notice. 

"Hello Red Hood. My name is 3."

Jason's so surprised by this that he does lose his grip, the proceeds to scramble in order to catch the man

Red Hood stands there, on a dirty roof in Crime Alley, holding some kid off the edge of a rooftop, wondering why the hell his life- well, second life- is sucking so badly.

"What the fuck." Jason groans, ready to just call it a night and go home


	2. Bloody Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 manages to get away from Red Hood. Sometimes Jason hates smaller vigilantes, since they can apparently slide right out of his grip.
> 
> "Maybe get a better grip then"
> 
> "Shut up Replacement"

If you asked 3, getting dangled off a building by the Red Hood was exactly how his night was shaping up.

Before that though, he was in the middle of beating the living bejesus out of a dealer who tried to approach one of the kids from the street.

He doesn’t like people who try to touch his kids.  
And if they do manage to get a hand on the little ones, 3 makes sure that they’ll never be able to use that body part again.

So, he cut off two of the guys fingers, and was busy punching the dude in the face until no one would be able to tell where 3’s fist started and where the scums injuries ended when Red Hood showed up, hearing the scream from where he was taking a smoke break. Since 3’s so busy, he doesn’t notice the giant vigilante lean over the edge of the building above him and look at what seems to be a very one-sided fight with a screaming bloody man. The kid the dealer tried to sell to scampered off when the screaming started, and it’s a little hard to hear over the noise, so obviously Hood gets the jump on both 3 and the bloody face he’s busy reconstructing.

And now he’s dangling off a very tall building, thinking about how this is his life right now.

Life can suck it, in 3’s opinion.

So can God for that matter, not that he believes in a higher power, otherwise he wouldn’t go out in black combat gear cleaning away all the little termites infesting Gotham every night while Batman is busy dealing with his flock of lunatics.

Anyway, he’s shaken out of his musings when Red Hood jostles him and repeats his questions.  
3 takes a moment to ponder if he can take the other vigilante, but looking down at all that armor and muscle, decides against it and makes the (in his opinion) wise choice to cut patrol a little short for tonight, go check on the kid, then go home and get the blood off his gloves. When 3 tries to say hi, Hood loses his grip and nearly drops him, but the smaller vigilante isn't very worried. He's fallen from higher. After the Red Hood manages to get the black-clad vigilante back in his grip, 3 raises his legs up , hands gripping Hood’s wrists for purchase, before kicking out as hard as he can, feeling the hit connect with an armored chest, successfully dislodging himself from Hood and over the side of the building.  
Red Hood stumbles back a few steps, then rushes back to look over the edge, but the guy in the black helmet is gone.  
“Hood to cave.”

“Cave. Any problem?” Alfred asks in his clipped tone that says he’s about to be worried

“Just had contact with our little shadow, but he got away before I could get anything out of him. Said his name was Three.”

“Copy that, if your done, report back for the night” This time Bruce’s voice enters his helmet, and Hood grapples down to where he left his bike, grumbling about ‘slippery little shits’ and ‘stupid old bats’

“Hood, if you have nothing nice to say, don’t say anything at all” Red Robin says in a mocking tone over the coms 

“Shut up Replacement” Hood snaps with no real heat behind it as he starts making his way back to the cave

Tim laughs,

“Never.”


End file.
